Picking Up the Pieces
by Zena Airale
Summary: Collab with RiverIsTheMagicWord. After the disastrous duel between father and son, Lloyd Garmadon is left reeling from the defeat and desperate for his father to come home. With the help of his golden power, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master prepares to bring an end to the needless conflict that threatens to tear his family apart. Still, nothing will ever be the same again. Spoils SoG.
1. Rescue Me

"What are you drawing?" Misako gently asked an infant Wu. She bent down closer to the young spinjitzu master, tilting her head to the side as she took in Wu's art piece. The baby crooned softly as he deftly swiped across the paper with a pastel crayon, kicking both of his legs out behind him.

The two of them were in Dareth's apartment complex in the midst of New Ninjago City. Wu was drawing a seemingly peculiar image that depicted a circle with three lines stacked on top of it. A sweeping curve was attached to the side of the sketch.

"What is it?" Misako pondered, halfway expecting the perceptive youth to answer her with a profound, symbolic explanation, but before the creation master could reply, a call came in from Nya.

Misako gasped as the phone rang, and she rushed to get it. Static filtered through the phone line as Misako hastened to connect to the other end. Over the buzz of white noise, a voice bled through the device.

 _"Misako!"_ Nya exclaimed on the other end of the line. Distant background noise roared behind the water ninja.

"Is my son okay?!"

 _"We found him."_

The green ninja's mother let out a sigh of relief. _Oh, thank the First Spinjitzu Master he's alright..._

 _"But he's in really bad shape,_ " Nya continued. _"We're headed your way... But we don't know what to do... It's like... It's like his lifeforce is fading..."_

"Lloyd, help!" Wu hobbled over to the older woman, carrying the picture and the crayon.

Misako gazed at the picture in realization, picking it up. "I know where to take him. Mystaké's Tea Shop." In an instant, the seemingly simplistic set of lines morphed into a clear depiction of a swooping tea kettle.

 _"We'll meet you there!"_ the water ninja shouted into the phone. _"Lloyd's in delirium, I gotta go!"_ She then hung up, leaving nothing but desolate static to echo dejectedly through the phone line.

Heart pounding, Misako scrambled to pick up Wu, who chattered urgently as he clutched his crayon in a tiny fist.

Dareth entered the room. "Hey, what's going on?" he demanded, concerned as he took in the look of fear that was spelled out across Misako's wrinkled face.

"Lloyd's in grave danger. I'm going to the end of town." A sense of deadly calm entered Misako's voice, even as terror gripped her heart.

"I'll drive you over there." Dareth supplied helpfully, producing a jangling set of keys in his left hand.

The three of them rushed to the street level door, and they got into Dareth's car, a brown and gold SUV. Revving the engine, the honorary brown ninja hit the gas and the trio sped off down the streets.

~OwOwOwO~

Once the three of them arrived at the small tea shop, the other ninja were already there, looking anxious as they observed their seemingly comatose leader. Jay wrung his hands nervously as he stood. The older woman rolled the stretcher into the tea shop, carefully putting Lloyd down on the wooden counter.

"It's a good thing you decided to come here," Mystaké tutted sharply, eyeing Lloyd's slumped form with a critical, albeit worried gaze. "I saw the broadcast of the fight... How unfortunate. But I have just what you need: the Tea of Restoration." She rushed to the back of the shop, quickly rifling through the stock as she searched for something to help the fallen green ninja. After several seconds, she came out with a container of tea leaves and a kettle. "I'll have to steep it first," she informed the group. She took out a mesh basket and put the leaves inside, placing it into the teapot.

Misako stood beside her son; even though he was much older, he was still a child at heart. Lloyd shifted slightly on the hard countertop, and Misako ran a comforting hand through his blonde hair. "It'll be alright, hon..." she whispered. She shut her eyes tightly as she continued her quiet ministrations, remembering vividly the day of Lloyd's birth.

 _Misako decided right then and there that she was never going to do this again as a flash of pain arced through her spine. Gritting her teeth, she blinked against the sheen of sweat that dotted her brow._

 _Off to the side and completely beside himself, stood Garmadon, who had chewed his nails to small stubs. The normally fearsome red-eyed spinjitzu master was terrified for his beloved wife._

 _Hours blurred into nothingness as time seemed to drag on. All Misako remembered next was breathing heavily as she cradled a small, squirming bundle of joy in her arms. A faint smile played across her lips._

 _"Is it a boy?" Garmadon asked nervously, inching closer to his exhausted wife._

 _"Yes," she responded, elation evident in her voice. "You can stop worrying now."_

 _Garmadon smiled softly as he carefully cradled his newborn son in his arms. "He's adorable...!"_

 _Misako smiled fondly at the sight. "So," she began, clearing her throat, "what should we name him?"_

 _"Lloyd Montgomery," her husband replied without hesitation, beaming down at his newborn son._

 _Misako chuckled softly. "Any particular reason why you chose that name?"_

 _Garmadon shrugged his shoulders meekly. "I feel like it suits him," he admitted, blushing faintly. "And I've always really liked that name..."_

 _"You're a dork," Misako shot back playfully, nudging her husband with an elbow._

 _"Careful!" he yelped, bringing the newly-acclaimed Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon closer to his chest. As he cast his piercing gaze back down to the innocent newborn, Garmadon allowed a shuddering breath to pass through his lips. He couldn't contain the tears any longer and let them flow freely down his cheeks. "I don't want to let you go..." he whispered lovingly._

 _"You're going to make me cry too..." Misako accused, hastily swiping at her own eyes. "I don't_ want _you to let me go..."_

 _"I'll do everything in my power to keep you both safe," Garmadon promised, moving closer to his wife and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I love the two of you so much." He stroked Lloyd's pale, wispy strands of new hair for a moment and quietly sobbed. He just couldn't believe it._

Misako abruptly snapped back to reality as Mystaké bustled over with a piping pot of tea in her hands. Hastily, she blinked back a stray tear as the older woman set to work preparing the hot drink for her son.

Mystaké blew on the teacup for a minute or so, until the tea was cool enough to drink. She turned to the four ninja. "You'll have to offer some of your powers to him, but they'll regenerate."

They nodded solemnly, clustering around their friend. Kai was the first to outstretch one of his gloved hands, and the others followed suit. Then Mystaké carefully poured the cup into Lloyd's mouth. Almost immediately after, the fire, ice, lightning, and earth elementals' hands lit up in their respective colors. Flashes of light brightened the small shop as tremors rocked the foundation. The powerful elements clashed and came together in sudden bursts. Almost as soon as the powerful forces had erupted within the shop, they died down and spiraled towards the motionless ninja. Lloyd's emerald green eyes fluttered open almost immediately after the energies dissipated. A quiet gasp escaped his mouth as he struggled to sit up on the wooden counter.

All at once, painful reality smacked him relentlessly across the face and Lloyd burst into quiet sobs, taking in the words Lord Garmadon had declared to him in Kryptarium Prison: ' _I have no son.'_

Misako was quick to near his side. "It's okay to cry..." she whispered. "You've been strong for too long now..."

"It hurts," the green ninja admitted, choking on his words as more tears tracked down his face. "He... He said that... He told me..."

"Shhh," Misako insisted, pulling her son closer to her. "You don't have to talk."

Lloyd's body trembled as sobs shook his frame. He couldn't take it anymore. "I- _I want him back!"_

"I know," Misako reassured him gently. She heaved a quiet sigh. "I do too."

After a few more agonizingly long minutes, Lloyd finally calmed down enough to carry on.

~OwOwOwO~

The hours that followed Lloyd's rejuvenation were just a mere blur for the energy master. He had gotten his golden powers back once again, and had used them to defeat Lord Garmadon, as well as the Colossi. Both threats were no more. However, the victory wouldn't be the same for Lloyd as it was for everyone else. He didn't see his father anywhere. Fear boiled in his gut. He didn't see Harumi either. _He can't be... No, Father, don't leave... Don't leave... Not again..._

Almost immediately after, a lone figure stepped out from the cloud of smoke. He sidestepped fallen debris as he carefully moved forward, eyes darting around helplessly as he searched around the wreckage with hope in his gaze. His eyes fell on the golden ninja and an aching look of cautious joy lit up in his eyes. "Lloyd?"

It was Garmadon. His face was slightly wrinkled. Gray hair fell into his deep purple eyes, which shone with relief. His extra arms had completely vanished. The man was dressed in a green, lavender purple, and black kimono with golden dragons running up the sides from the back. The creatures shimmered in the faint sunlight as Garmadon hurried towards his son. A golden belt was tied around his waist.

Lloyd was awestruck. "Father... Is it... _Is it really you?"_

"Yes, my son..." Garmadon replied, on the verge of tears. He hastened his steps until he was practically sprinting towards his son, remaining two arms outstretched.

 _"Father!"_ Lloyd cried. He glanced at the man for a moment, taking in his father's slightly haggard appearance before collapsing into his arms, tears streaming down his face. "I can't believe you're here... I can't believe you've changed... Everything is going to be alright now..."

"Yes, Lloyd... Yes it is..." Garmadon agreed fiercely, shutting his eyes and cooing. "I'm right here... I'm right here... Don't worry my son, you are safe now."

Lloyd slowly but surely relaxed in his father's arms, barely daring to believe the gentle words that contrasted with the sharp denial he had heard earlier. "I _can't_ believe it..."

"Neither can I. I've missed you too much... You're here with me now... I wouldn't have it any other way..."

"A part of me didn't think I would be able to do this..." Lloyd sobbed. "I thought... For one horrible moment I thought I was going to have to kill you... That I _had_ killed you..."

"But you did it, Lloyd. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere... _Everything's alright..._ But–" A sharp sob erupted from Garmadon's chest. He cast his gaze away, too afraid to look his son in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened in Kryptarium... The real me would never have said _anything_ like that. I can't forgive myself... I'm sorry for everything..."

"You won't leave me again... Will you? Please don't..." Lloyd choked out. _"I don't want to live without you!"_

Garmadon shook his head, hating the desperation he saw in Lloyd's peerless golden eyes. "I won't..." he promised firmly, gazing solemnly at his son. _"I never wanted to leave you from the very beginning..._ Back when you were just a baby...I'll stay here forever now... That's a promise."

"Thank you... I love you, father..." Lloyd sobbed into Garmadon's chest. _"So much..."_

The thin coil of dread that often squeezed Garmadon's old heart released its cutting grip as he took in the sheer sincerity woven into his son's simple words. It beat truly as the destruction elemental strengthened his hold on Lloyd. "I love you too, my child..." Garmadon replied. "I'm glad we're together again... _It has been much too long..._ "

 _"Father, never let me go...!"_ Lloyd cried endlessly.

"I won't. I really don't want to... You are too important to leave behind..."

Harumi watched the exchange in hesitation. Oh, how she wished her parents were revived as well, so she could share a similar experience. Her cold, corrupted heart practically shattered into a million pieces. She fell to her knees and bawled, begging for mercy. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "Lloyd unleashed the serpentine who awakened the Devourer. That snake killed my parents!"

"He was only a child." Garmadon took in a deep breath to calm himself a little while caressing Lloyd's hair in reassurance. "He didn't know any better than to follow in the footsteps of my evil ways, which brought us nothing but pain in the end. It was because of the Devourer that I was evil in the first place."

"I-I never should've done this..." Harumi remorsefully spoke.

"Harumi, I do sincerely thank you..." Lloyd whispered through his sobs, slowly pulling away from Garmadon and walking towards her. "You've brought my father and I together once again..."

Harumi stared at the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master in utter shock. "You forgive me? Even after all the pain I caused you? I don't understand."

"Of course I forgive you... You helped give me back my father," Lloyd told her gratefully. "And now I know how we can resurrect _your parents._ "

The former princess's eyes shone with tears. _"R-Really?!"_

"The same way you resurrected my father. But my powers can negate the corruption. Now everything can be alright."

Harumi breathed a sigh of relief. "I still can't believe that you want to help me," she admitted, ducking her head. A strand of pale hair fell over her eyes, the paint dripping from her tears earlier. "But I want my parents back..."

~OwOwOwO~

Back at the Temple of Resurrection, Harumi waited anxiously as Lloyd whispered in low, even tones with his father.

"I don't know if I can do this," Lloyd admitted quietly.

Garmadon gently grabbed ahold of his son's shoulder. "I'll be here for you every step of the way," he assured him, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he offered Lloyd a comforting smile.

Lloyd closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them. He stood in front of the pedestal. "Clotho-venge, Clotho-decer, Clotho-haiyeed! Clotho-venge, Clotho-decer, Clotho-haiyeed! Clotho-venge, Clotho-decer, Clotho-haiyeed! Clotho-venge, Clotho-decer, Clotho-haiyeed! Rip the fabric between realms! Oni, I call upon you! Connect me to... _The Departed Realm!_ "

A few dancing gusts of wind spiraled through the temple as the last fading echoes of Lloyd's request disappeared into the air.

As the veil between worlds began to split, Harumi threw a hand over her face to shield her eyes, her other one gripping onto Lloyd's. "Mom... Dad... _I need you..._ " she pleaded softly.

A spinning, powerful portal opened within the temple, whirling viciously as strong gusts and wispy breezes bellowed from within the connected realm. A few tense moments passed as the couple waited. Then two figures emerged from the portal.

Harumi could barely contain herself. She fell to her knees, and Lloyd sank down beside her, squeezing her hand to reassure her as the two figures walked closer to them.

"Mom...? Dad...?" the former princess whispered, hope bleeding through her words.

"We're here..." her mother replied.

Harumi began sobbing. Her parents darted forward at the sound, desperate to comfort their daughter. Her mother shushed her quietly, whispering sweet nothings as she carded her hands through Harumi's long, silky hair.

Lloyd stepped back, a soft smile on his face as he observed the heartfelt reunion. His father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you," Garmadon murmured, pulling his son in for a hug.

"N-Never leave me again... _P-Please..._ " the energy elemental trembled in his father's arms.

"I won't," Garmadon assured him, reveling in the fact that they were both safe.

Harumi turned to face the pair, cheeks shining from the tears that had rolled down her face. "Thank you, Lloyd," she breathed. "I don't think I can ever repay you for this..."

"You don't have to," Lloyd told her simply, offering her a sincere smile. He slowly let go.

Harumi let go as well. The two of them kissed.

Garmadon looked away respectfully even as he smirked pridefully.

His son had grown up so fast, but some things would never change.

~OwOwOwO~

Ninjago City had been refurbished through the ninja using the Tornado of Creation. That night, Lloyd and his father were in the living room alone while the others visited families.

Lloyd suddenly broke into tears. The memories still remained clear in his mind.

Garmadon glanced worriedly at his son. "What is the matter?" he demanded, hastening to edge closer to Lloyd. "Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing..." the green ninja muttered, turning his face away.

"It's something," his father insisted. He gently took ahold of Lloyd's chin and tilted it so that Lloyd was looking directly into his father's anguished gaze. "Tell me..." Garmadon pleaded.

"I just... I _can't forget_ what you said to me..." Lloyd acquiesced quietly, blinking furiously as he fought back a fresh onslaught of tears.

"Lloyd Montgomery, calm down... You _know_ I wouldn't hurt you..."

"I know, I know," Lloyd agreed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "But I can't stop thinking about those awful memories..."

"Replace them with this," the sensei offered, taking a deep breath. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I _do_ love you. Nothing will _ever_ change that. You _are_ my son, and I will _always_ be so proud of you. You mean so much to me... What you saw earlier was _not_ me. I would _never_ hurt you, even if my life depended on it. _Ever_."

Lloyd collapsed and sobbed into his father's arms, touched deeply by his words. The dam had opened up and tears overflowed from his eyes. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here now," Garmadon whispered soothingly while caressing his hair. "I love you unconditionally... _It's been much too long..._ "

"Dad," Lloyd cried, burying his face in his father's side. " _Never leave me..._ "

Garmadon grimaced as he fought to hold back his own tears. It was to no avail as several glistening teardrops fell from his eyes. "I promise you," he began seriously, "that I won't leave you again. I'm going to make up for lost time, _I swear it._ "

Lloyd allowed a small smile to break through his tears. "Can you sleep beside me tonight?" he asked meekly.

Garmadon laughed quietly. "Of course... I'd love that..." he chuckled.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to ask that," Lloyd continued.

"You don't have to wait anymore," his father told him joyfully. "I'm right here, and I will _never leave your side again._ You'll be alright now, my child... Oh Lloyd, it has been so long and I have missed you quite dearly..."

"I've missed you too, dad..." Lloyd sobbed. "I wish you never had to leave me in the first place..."

"I know, son... I also feel that way... But don't worry... I won't let that happen again... We can start anew..." Garmadon stroked his son's hair while holding him close, planting a kiss atop his head. "Just hold onto me... _Hold onto me..._ " the destruction elemental quietly sobbed. "I care for you too much... I'm glad we are together once again. This is yet another beginning for us as a family... You may be older, my dearest, but some things never do change. You're still such a temperamental person..."

"I know... I can't help my emotions... But people say I'm not supposed to cry..."

"That's not true, Lloyd." Garmadon shook his head adamantly. "You've been strong for too long... It isn't good to let your feelings build up so much that you can't function properly... It's okay to let them take over... You're a child at heart... It's okay to be emotional; it's okay to let them free..."

Lloyd took a deep breath, feeling hot tears roll remorselessly down his cheeks. He felt relief at his father's words, and for once, allowed himself to cry shamelessly in his father's arms.

"I love you... _More than anything else in this world..._ " Garmadon rocked his child for a few moments, gasping at the intensity he felt himself pour into his raw, emotional words.

Lloyd smiled. "I love you too, Dad..." he admitted serenely. "I don't want our family torn apart..."

"I _won't_ let this happen again, Lloyd..." Garmadon told his son firmly. "I've lost you too many times... I promise that I will be here for you, and that I'll never allow evil to control me ever again." He choked back a sob. " _It hurt too much..._ "

Lloyd nodded in silent agreement, keeping himself firmly held in his father's embrace. Against his own will, a yawn escaped his lips, and the ninja blinked blearily as the last trail of tears tracked down his reddened face.

Garmadon smiled softly at his child, who struggled to stay awake. "It's okay," his father soothed. "You can sleep now... I'll be here to protect you."

Comforted by the decisive words, Lloyd finally allowed himself to slip into deep, untroubled sleep. It was the first time in a long while that his dozing was untroubled by horrible nightmares.

Garmadon held his son close as he let out a shuddering sigh with a plethora of emotions. Tears freely falling down his face, he whispered, " _Yakusoku shimasu, ani mo watashitachi o mōichido wakemasen..."_ (I promise, nothing will separate us again...)

* * *

 **Zena: _THIS SHOULD'VE BEEN THE FREAKING FINALE! HAGEMAN BROS U MONSTERS!_**

 **River: _IKR LIKE UM YES, THE ACTUAL FINALE KILLED MAH SOUL_**

 **Zena: _SAME HERE AHHHHHHHHHH! AND LLOYD CRYING AT THE END WHEN THE STINKIN COLOSSI CRUSHED THE BOUNTY! HE COULDN'T TAKE IT! GEEZ WRITERS GIVE HIS FAMILY A BREAK AND HIS FATHER AS A SENSEI FOREVER! BUT HONESTLY WE SHOULD'VE WRITTEN THE SEASON FINALE FOR REALZ!_**

 **River: Couldn't have said it better myself!**

 **Zena: THIS ISN'T THE END WE GONNA WRITE MORE REEEEEEEE!**

 **River: _HECK YEAH WE ARE REEEEEEEEE_**

 **Zena/River: Baiiiii!**


	2. Amends

Lloyd woke up the next morning in his room, curled around a pillow as he slowly returned to consciousness. The green ninja quickly determined that his father had brought him to his bed while he was still asleep the night prior.

"Good morning, my dearest." Garmadon gave his son a soft smile, sitting up beside him. "Is everything alright?"

"Better than before... Still, the memories remain..." Lloyd gave a soft sigh, leaning the left side of his cheek against his father.

"I know it hurts..." Garmadon sighed, stroking his other cheek. The older man's heart clenched up in anguish as he remembered the duel in the prison. "T-The corruption. _It tore me apart..._ My evil side almost—it hurts to even think about it. I would _never_ do such a horrendous act. _It wasn't me, it's never me._ I wanted to collapse to my knees and sob, but the other part of me _refused_ to let that happen. I won't, ever. I _truly_ love you... I never wanted that to happen to you... It's too difficult to let go of the pain, but I'll try... I'm just glad we're alright and together again... _I don't want to let you go, my son..._ "

Lloyd teared up and cried softly into his father's chest. _"Please...don't leave me..._ "

"I wouldn't dare..." Garmadon rocked him for a few moments, murmuring soothingly. "You're everything to me... I promise I'll protect you... _I promise you that this will never happen again..._ "

A door creaked open softly, and both father and son glanced up to see Misako enter the small room with a mug of hot tea wrapped in her hands. "Oh, are the two of you alright?"

"As much as we'll ever be..." Garmadon heaved a sigh. "Nothing will _ever_ be the same again..."

Lloyd shut his eyes, overcome with emotion. A soft, muted cry escaped his lips. His father's words ran true. Nothing would ever be the same, and a sense of normal was far out of their reach. But, together, with his father, Lloyd knew that he could find a new life. Garmadon kissed his forehead in response to Lloyd's visible distress, wanting nothing more than their family together forever. He swung his child onto his lap in a swift motion, unnerved by how easy it was to pick up Lloyd.

"Lloyd," Garmadon muttered, gazing worriedly down at his son. He quickly realized that his son hadn't eaten much, and the thought made his heart clench. "Would you like to get some breakfast?" he asked softly. "You don't look so good..."

"Y-Yeah..." Lloyd whispered weakly, embracing his father once more before pulling away.

The three of them went downstairs to the kitchen where Misako had prepared healing portions of udon noodles for the two.

Lloyd unconsciously licked his lips upon seeing the food. He hadn't sat down for a decent meal in ages, having been too busy worrying over the return of his father. Now that the same person he had dreaded and yet longed to see was standing beside him, the ninja felt all too ready to dive in to a hearty breakfast.

Wu hobbled over to his elder brother. "Hi!" he squealed.

Garmadon smiled softly at the infant. He glanced over to Lloyd, who hadn't started eating yet. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but..." Lloyd choked on a sob.

Garmadon pulled his son into an embrace, comforting the young ninja as best as he could. "I know it hurts, son, but you've got to let go. I'm here. You shouldn't worry. It will be alright. I promise to protect you until the end. Nothing will _ever_ tear us apart."

"It's never gonna be the same..." Lloyd whimpered.

"I know..." Garmadon sighed. They had both suffered too much for his sincere words to take effect. They rang hollowly in Lloyd's ears as the boy's past fears clamored for attention in the forefront of his mind.

"I missed you _so much..._ "

"Yes, son. As have I. I'm here for you. It will be alright." Garmadon held Lloyd closely for a moment until the golden ninja finally calmed down and pulled out of the embrace. Lloyd drew in a shaky breath, repeating his father's last few words in his mind like a mantra, daring to hope that they rang true.

"Sorry..." Lloyd muttered, jabbing halfheartedly at the noodles with his fork as he cast his gaze away.

"You don't need to apologize," Garmadon sighed, affectionately running a hand through his son's blonde hair. "You never have to apologize."

Lloyd smiled at his father and began eating. "Mmm... This stuff is good! Thanks, Mom!"

"Of course," Misako replied softly.

Garmadon smiled lovingly, grateful his son was alright and that they were together once again. He shot a content grin at his wife, who held his gaze for a few moments with a matching smile on her face.

As the meal finished, Misako padded over to the table in order to snatch up her son's empty bowl.

As Garmadon allowed himself to drink in the gentle tranquility of the morning, he jolted upright in his chair as a sudden thought struck him. The destruction elemental remembered that Lloyd's birthday was today. He snorted softly. It was rather fitting that it was the Day of the Departed as well. Garmadon urged his son to join him on the couch and cleared his throat, turning to face Lloyd. "Happy Birthday, Lloyd."

"Oh, Father! That's too kind of you!" Lloyd hugged Garmadon.

"My child..." Garmadon smiled in response and stroked his son's hair consolingly. "Oh, how you've grown... How I've missed you... How I've missed you all... But I've got to say, destiny always seems to target our family. First it was the final battle, then it was my banishment... _And now this._ " He shook his head in disapproval. "It's utterly heartbreaking to say the least."

"Yeah..." Lloyd's head lowered to the floor momentarily. "Where's Mom?"

"She left to go honor her parents. We'll see her later."

Lloyd smiled softly. "Y'know, the picture we took... So many years back... I let it go just moments after being thrown out of Kryptarium... _I was so weak..._ "

"I can't even begin to imagine the mental and physical pain you must have gone through. Sometimes I have dreams of what might have happened. I had nightmares about losing you... _For real..._ But I remember when we took that picture," Garmadon reminisced. "It was a few days after Zane's memorial. You were devastated. I held you for moments on end until you eventually calmed down." He gave Lloyd a fond smile. "You have always been so emotional."

"Yeah..." Lloyd smiled meekly. He looked slightly embarrassed as he spoke.

Garmadon's voice became more authoritative as he strengthened his hold on his son. "There's nothing wrong with that, son," he explained firmly. "But in all seriousness, I never should have left you so early. I knew my banishment was the only solution to defeat the fake Anacondrai. I didn't _want_ to leave you, but I had no choice. I'm glad we're together again. You _are my son_ , and you truly complete me, Lloyd. _I never want to let you go, and I never will..._ I don't want our time to scamper away like it did in the past... I want to spend every moment by your side..."

Lloyd's face fell. "I wish you never left..."

"I wish I never had to leave..." Garmadon rocked his son while stroking his hair. "I love you too immensely, and I just would never be able to take it if I left once again. I just don't want you to leave me... I love you too much... _Too much..._ " The destruction elemental let tears fall. He gritted his teeth against the throbbing pain in his old heart. The path to healing was destined to be a long one, but the sensei was all too ready to face the rough days with his son by his side. "You make me feel so much more than I ever thought possible, and yet I don't care. _I adore you... So much..._ "

"Father, what now? Clearly we can't go back to the way it was..." Lloyd let his chin droop. Could they ever be a normal family? Was there ever going to be any hope?

"I never really thought about that..." Garmadon admitted with a sigh. Surely, it had crossed his mind, but the sensei naturally avoided dwelling on that particular fact for too long. It hurt too much...

"I want to have moments... Where we are together... As a family..." Lloyd teared up again, his body shaking. "I don't care what they are, I just want us to do normal things, and I want us to _be_ normal..."

"I'll make time for that, my son... I can promise you that. But I can't promise that things will ever go back to normal..."

"Thank you... For everything, Father..."

"Anytime..." Garmadon kissed his son on the forehead. "You're just too precious to me... I've waited much too long..."

" _We've..._ Waited much too long..." Lloyd turned to face his father. "I'm so relieved..."

"As am I... You've grown so much, but you'll always be my child at heart..." Garmadon repeated his words from earlier with a tinge of softness lacing his tone.

Lloyd softly smiled at his father. "Always?"

Garmadon nodded. _"Always..._ You're going to be alright..." he quietly reassured. "I'll always remain here by your side..."

"I love you..." Lloyd softly smiled. His happy and relaxed expression faded into one of distress and anxiety. "But the memories of you disowning me... _They still hurt so much_..."

"No Lloyd, _please_... _Don't_ remind me of that moment." Garmadon's tight hold on his son began to waver as the sensei minutely trembled. Horrible recollections of the past few days sprang to life in the forefront of Garmadon's mind. The cold, terrible memories of him watching in anguish whilst a twisted version of himself had hurled heart-wrenching words at his son had truly broken him. "It was too horrific and heartbreaking... You were _hurt!_ I was screaming, _begging_ for my evil self to spare you! And the way you responded after those horrible words were said _absolutely shattered me..._ It was _never me_ , Lloyd! It _never once was!_ _I wasn't in control!"_ Garmadon practically screamed. His body trembled as the painful memories cruelly battered his mind. "I _CANNOT UNDERSTAND_ WHY WE HAVE TO ENDURE SO MUCH!"

Lloyd shrank back and curled up into a ball at his father's exclamations, a sob escaping his chest. "F-Father..."

Garmadon gasped softly at Lloyd's reaction, his voice instantly dropping in remorse. "I'm so sorry I startled you..." He brought his son close to his chest, rocking him for a moment. "It's so upsetting how our lives have shifted so far from normality. I wish I never had to become evil... If only we could have been together from the very beginning..."

Lloyd only sobbed and trembled in his father's arms, overcome with immense emotion.

"My child..." Garmadon whispered softly in a successful attempt to calm himself from the moments prior. He was now deeply filled with concern for Lloyd. "I'm here... Hold on... _I have you now..._ "

The energy elemental's sobs quieted as he nuzzled against Garmadon's chest. "... Love you..."

"Ahhh... Yes, me too... _Me too..._ " The older man gazed down fondly at his child, not wanting to let go of him. "It might have been rough in the beginning, but our time together as a family matters most of all..."

Lloyd inhaled and shut his eyes for a moment, taking slow, deep breaths. In response, the destruction elemental stroked his son's hair consolingly.

"Nothing will happen to either of us, Lloyd..." Garmadon murmured. " _We are finally together..._ "

"Father... _Don't leave..._ " Lloyd whimpered.

"Shhhhhh... _Shhhhhhhhhh..._ " the older man hushed gently. "I know it hurts... _Let go, please..._ I'm here with you now... I promise I won't leave again... I love you, my child... _More than you could ever know..._ "

~OwOwOwO~

Lloyd spoke up after a moment. "Father?"

"Yes, Lloyd?" Garmadon replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly. Sometimes I doubt my ability to lead the team." Lloyd sighed softly, lowering his head. "Sometimes I feel I cannot do it..."

Garmadon pulled away and took Lloyd's hands in his own, gently squeezing them. "Look, son. I never should have pushed you as hard as I did. You are merely a child," he told the twelve-year-old ninja. "But now that I'm here, I'll make things right. I promise." Garmadon gave a sincere smile to his son, which Lloyd returned enthusiastically. "Shall we get the lanterns for my father now?"

Lloyd nodded, eager to move forward from their troubling past, ready to start anew.

Garmadon went to pick Wu up. The two of them went outside and Lloyd summoned his golden elemental dragon.

He glanced back to his father. "You gonna get on?"

"It's alright. I have my own," Garmadon exclaimed grandly. A sly smile edged its way onto his face as he concentrated for a few tense moments. A crease adorned his brow as the sensei bent low to the earth, practically drawing lines in the air with deft fingers. With his fluid, practiced movements, Garmadon brought a golden and purple dragon to stunning life with his elemental powers. The creature warbled with excitement as the destruction elemental took up a shimmering set of reins in his hands.

The energy elemental gaped at the sight of his father's dragon. "Woah...! Cool!"

Garmadon grinned. "I know," he agreed pridefully.

Almost immediately after, the two of them flew to Ninjago City. Their dragons dissipated as both father and son came to a graceful landing near several street carts teeming with bulbous lanterns. They picked out a nearby stand, and Garmadon quickly approached the seller.

"Can we buy one?" he asked.

The seller nodded excitedly, quickly handing over a gleaming, red lantern. Garmadon offered the seller a grateful smile as he paid for his purchase. He turned to Lloyd and showed off the lantern with an extra flair, causing his son to giggle as the two of them glanced at it. Wu's eyes widened in awe as he gazed at the object.

"Let's go, shall we?"

~OwOwOwO~

Eventually, the trio arrived at the former monastery.

Garmadon gasped softly at the sight of the remains. "Wh-What happened here?"

Lloyd ducked his head. "My fault..." he confessed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Garmadon choked back a sob.

"It was my fault. I released the Serpentine... They stole back the Hypnobrai staff, burning the place down in the process... I couldn't do anything... I'm so sorry..." He collapsed to his knees, crying softly in remorse.

"Oh, Lloyd, no, no..." Garmadon insisted. "It was the Overlord's fault." After consoling his son, the sensei hastened to switch subjects. "He was created by the first oni to bring my father back to their realm in order to join their side. He convinced me to join him as well, but of course I refused. You were and will always be so important to me."

Lloyd nodded. "You too with me... I'm glad you're back. I would've been honoring you again if that wasn't the case."

"We're together..." Garmadon assured, "thanks to you."

Lloyd sighed. "But I thought–"

"I know..." his father insisted, laying a comforting hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "It's alright now. I'm here. I won't leave again." The destruction elemental ran a hand through his son's blonde hair. " _I'm right here..._ "

"I love you..." Lloyd smiled contentedly, leaning against his father's shoulder, who nodded in response.

A silent moment passed among the trio.

Lloyd felt that his life was now complete. Wu had returned, albeit a baby. His father was no longer a destructive, four-armed demon of pure evil. His eyes teared up in overwhelming happiness, the salty liquid dampening Garmadon's kimono as the tears streamed down his face. He sighed. His life would never be normal, and that was a fact. But that little truth didn't matter. His father was here at last, and _that_ was what was important. Garmadon ran a hand through his child's hair, practically reading his son's thoughts as he shared a similar sentiment in his own mind. The three sat in blissful silence near the ruins, each held up in their thoughts. Garmadon was grateful to be beside Lloyd once again. He would _never_ be able to forgive himself if he lost his son to his own actions. He had almost lost his son several times in the past... He shook away the thought, not wanting to cause himself any further pain. Lloyd was in his presence now. He wouldn't leave. Not anytime soon. Not under his watch. That, he could promise.


	3. Our Miracle

Nighttime had fallen on Ninjago.

Lloyd had drifted off in his father's arms, physically and emotionally exhausted from the events of the past few days.

Garmadon smiled lovingly at the limp bundle in his grasp. He knew that he would soon have to wake up his son, however, so that _together_ , they could deliver his own father's lantern to the star-filled sky above. "Oh, Lloyd..." he gently whispered to his dearly beloved child. "You have come _so far..._ I could not be more proud of the young man you have become... You are my shining light... My savior... My one and only son... Because of you, I have a reason to live..."

Garmadon took a steadying breath as he continued to gaze down at the sleeping ninja before him. With a shuddering sigh, the sensei softly repeated the words he had told his son moments before his banishment to the Cursed Realm, choking as he fought to pass them through his lips and into the stillness of the unblinking starscape above. "I yearned to make the world in my image. I never realized I already had — _in you._ " He teared up at the memory, which was now nothing more than a distant ache in his heart. Garmadon smiled at his son, holding him closely. "I adore you so dearly. I _never_ want to let you go again..."

Lloyd's eyes opened as he smiled in response to his father's soft, endearing words.

"You're awake..." Garmadon whispered. "The lantern. Shall we?"

His son nodded, slowly sitting up. Wu knelt beside the two of them whilst Garmadon protectively held him back, fearing the young child could be burned by the fire that would soon illuminate the lantern. Lloyd easily ignited the lantern's base with his gift of fire, sending a small puff of flame to the bottom of the shimmering orb. The hot lick of fire caused the air within the delicate lantern to seamlessly heat up in seconds. As the temperature inside the thin material skyrocketed, the lantern swelled until it practically was bursting at the seams, practically begging to be released into the night air. Lloyd turned to his father, acknowledging him with a tilt of his head. "Together?"

"Yes Lloyd, _together."_

In unison, both father and son lifted the glowing, floating object up to the sky. Lloyd leaned against Garmadon as the three of them admired the stars and the gleaming figure of the rapidly disappearing lantern.

"Lloyd, you seem so peaceful now," Garmadon quietly whispered.

"I am... Now that you're finally here with me..." his son responded with a faint cry of relief.

"I really did miss you. Now all that has come to pass," Garmadon affirmed. "It's relieving, isn't it?"

Lloyd nodded softly and embraced his father. "I don't want to let go of you..." he spoke ever so slightly in a whisper.

"I understand your sentiment, Lloyd. I have always kept you very dear to my heart, and I'll continue to do so. I _refuse_ to let you be separated from me again." Garmadon's eyes glistened with tears of overwhelming emotion. He choked back a soft sob. "I don't _want_ to be separated from you... You're _everything to me... E-Everything. I love you so very much..._ "

" _Rescue me..._ " Lloyd pleaded, tightening his grip on his father. " _I need you..._ "

Garmadon adamantly nodded, his voice firm, but soft. "I shall. You are worth _so_ much more than you could ever understand, my dearest... I wouldn't give you up for the world..."

Lloyd hastily swiped at his eyes, softly fuming as his baser, damaged emotions broke to the surface, cackling as they caused turmoil in the young ninja's bruised heart. Those intense passions of rage and agonized despair drove Lloyd to spitting his next few words from his lips. "WHY DOES IT _ALWAYS_ HAVE TO BE US!? I CAN'T _TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_ IT'S _NEVER_ GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!"

"Lloyd, it will be! Just calm down, _please!"_ Garmadon begged his son as he held him close. Fear rattled around in his bones as he took in the shock of his son's outburst. Overwhelmed, he sank into the damp grass, tightened his hold on Lloyd, and began to rock his son back and forth. Garmadon whispered sweet nothings as he soothed his child, willing his voice to remain steady. "Shhhh... I'm here... _I'm right here..._ "

After several agonizing minutes that stretched into what felt like hours, Lloyd finally calmed down enough to draw in weak, shuddering breaths. "Sorry," he muttered. He felt tired, and embarrassed with his little display.

Garmadon held him close. "Lloyd," he whispered consolingly, "It's better to let go of what might have occured and focus on what is happening right at the moment. We're together. And we _always will be_ from now on."

Lloyd took a deep breath and settled down. "Th-Thanks, father... I dunno what got into me..."

The destruction elemental sighed, pulling away from Lloyd even as he put a hand on his son's leg. "You were overwhelmed. I understand. I understand perfectly well... But you don't have to hide your fears anymore. We are together now. You make my life complete..." Garmadon fondly smiled. "You do, Lloyd... You truly do... There is nowhere else I would rather be than by your side..."

Lloyd felt touched, and all at once, his tears fell again. "I don't wanna leave..."

Garmadon lovingly held his son close to his chest. Wu quickly sensed the strong emotions rolling off his nephew in waves and scrambled to sit by the young ninja, curling up beside Lloyd and cooing gently.

Ever so softly, Garmadon began to whisper, pouring the deep love he felt for his son into his words, empowering their meaning. "You're not going to... _Watashi wa eien ni koko ni iru. Anata wa kesshite hitori de wa arimasen._ " (I'm here with you forever. You will _never_ be alone.) As the last few sonnet-like syllables faded into the darkness, Garmadon began to sing, his voice filled with emotion. Even with the pain he'd endured, he still sounded beautiful.

The night fell into a peaceful silence. At last they could let go. Lloyd fell asleep in his father's arms.

"My dear son..." Garmadon whispered. "Rest... You need it..."

Misako had reached the summit of the mountain. She knelt beside Garmadon and stroked Lloyd's sleeping form.

" _Koko..._ " Garmadon smiled and brought her into his embrace as well. "I love the two of you so much..."

"Yes..." Misako smiled softly as tears fell from her eyes. "I love you too... Lloyd's our miracle..."

" _He truly is..._ Let's go home."

And so they did.


	4. Harumi

Upon their return to the Airjitzu temple, Garmadon once again decided to sleep in Lloyd's room to offer further comfort to his son. The green ninja eagerly, albeit bashfully, agreed.

"Oh Lloyd..." Garmadon cooed softly, sinking into the soft mattress. He quickly scooped his son into his arms and began gently rocking him. "I'll _never_ let you go. You are just too precious for words."

Lloyd smiled in his sleep, allowing the reassuring words to wash soothingly over his limp form. He was grateful his father was here. The thought dragged his relaxed mind closer to slumber.

" _I love you..._ " Garmadon sobbed softly, overjoyed. A short while ago, the destruction elemental would have given up the world to say those exact three words to his son. Now, they came with ease and could be said at his leisure. Garmadon reveled in the novelty of it all.

On instinct, Lloyd pressed closer to his father, slipping further into a deep sleep as Garmadon kept watch over him.

"At long last... _I've truly missed you..._ " He let tears fall unashamedly as he stroked his child's hair. Lloyd meant everything to the sensei. Garmadon still couldn't believe they were together again. " _Finally..._ " he whispered, his voice raw with untempered emotion.

"Finally..." Lloyd murmured back, half-asleep. He was scared. He didn't know what would happen in the future. A small shiver racked his thin form as dread pushed its way to the forefront of his mind. What would become of his family in the future?

Almost as if he could sense his child's apprehensive thoughts, Garmadon began to comb Lloyd's hair with his fingers. "Shhh, it's alright," he muttered, observing as the tense lines that had appeared on his son's forehead began to dissolve into nothingness. Satisfied, the sensei allowed himself a tiny smile. "I remember when you were born..." he whispered. "I was so scared, but the moment you were in my arms–" Garmadon took in a shuddering breath. " _I didn't want to let go of you..._ And even now, I still won't..."

"Don't... _Please, father..._ " Lloyd protested meekly from where he lay, curled up against his father. He clutched his two powerful fists into the silky fabric of Garmadon's kimono, refusing to leave his father's side. He let out a soft whimper. " _Never let go of me..._ "

"I know you're scared... I feel the same way... We're together now... I promise... _Nothing will happen to either of us..._ " Garmadon assured. "I won't leave again... Not after what happened... I know you need me... I need you just as much... _You're too important..._ It will never be the same without you..." The destruction elemental choked on his words, so overtaken by the pure devotion in his voice. "You have _no idea..._ I have yearned for so long to be with you, and now my dreams have finally become reality..." He stifled a sob. "I refuse to let destiny tear us apart... I want nothing more than to be here beside you forevermore... _A-And now I can..._ "

The dam that had been waiting for its moment opened at last.

The emotions came flooding out. Garmadon's body trembled as he sobbed whilst clutching Lloyd tighter than ever before.

The next few minutes felt like hours.

Garmadon eventually calmed down. He lay himself down whilst still keeping an arm around Lloyd's body. He was immortal. He didn't need to worry, but he still did. He tried his hardest to let go. He sighed. "Lloyd Montgomery, I'm right here..." he finally calmed down. "I just got you back. I cannot lose you again..." he whispered ever so gently.

"Father..." Lloyd murmured.

"Shhhh... Everything's alright... I promise you..."

As Lloyd took in those words, he found the willpower to sleep undisturbed.

Softly, Garmadon smiled, glad his son was alright. "Shhhh..." he whispered, drifting off as well.

 _At last..._

~OwOwOwO~

Lloyd woke up, nestling beside his father. Then he felt a soft buzz on the table nearby. Garmadon had brought his son's phone into the room whilst the younger was asleep. He reached out to see what made the noise. It was a text from Skylor, although Harumi had written it. ' _Heya, it's Rumi! I'm out with my parents, but I still don't have a house yet. Mind if I stay with you guys?"_

The green ninja beamed, replying, ' _Sure! We'd love to have you here! We'll send the Bounty over!_ '

 _'Then it's settled! See ya soon!_ '

"You alright, my son?" Garmadon was already awake.

"Yeah. Rumi's coming to stay here now. They still don't have anywhere to live." He sighed, "We should've asked beforehand—invited them to come when they were first reunited."

"That was in the past, Lloyd. Move forward... _please..._ " Garmadon beseeched, stroking his son's back in circles. "It's going to be alright..."

Lloyd embraced his father, starting to cry. His emotions were taking control...it hurt too much for him to keep it in.

"Son..." Garmadon whispered, trying to console him. He felt his chest clench up in emotion. "Shhh...I'm here..."

"I want to stay forever..." Lloyd sobbed. "I want to stay with you..."

Garmadon held him closer. "You and I both... I want nothing more than to be here by your side..." He choked back a sob. "I want nothing more..." The destruction elemental let out a soft sigh and calmed down. "I'll be here... I'll help you through this..."

At those words, Lloyd finally calmed down too, shutting his eyes for a moment in contentment. "I love you so much..."

"Yes, me too..." replied Garmadon soothingly. "You'll be alright. I'll be here for you always..."

"Let's get Rumi and her family."

~OwOwOwO~

"Lloyd!" Harumi cried, running to embrace the green and golden ninja.

Lloyd chuckled. "Hey Rumi!"

"Been awhile!"

"Yeah..." the energy elemental sighed, his lighthearted expression fading at once.

Garmadon was quick to near Lloyd's side. His son _always_ came first. He put a supportive hand on his child's shoulder and gently squeezed. "I'm here..."

Lloyd turned his head back to Garmadon, nodding softly in response. "Thanks father..."

The older man recalled a moment that was quite emotional for him, the day before the thought-to-have-been Final Battle.

 _Kozu entered Garmadon's tent. "My lord, is everything alright?"_

 _Garmadon was trembling. Lloyd was destined to fight him to the death, and the destruction elemental absolutely HATED that. He glared at the stone army general, and with a demanding, but anguished tone retorted, "I said that I was NOT to be disturbed!" Garmadon let a shuddering breath pass through his lips. "Leave me. I beg of you. I cannot deal with this right now."_

 _"But the Ultimate Weapon–" Kozu tried to reason with him, but the dark lord refused to listen._

 _Garmadon's patience finally broke. He was practically sobbing. He wanted to be with Lloyd forever. He didn't want to have to fight his only child. "KOZU, ENOUGH!" He choked back tears. "YOU ARE MAKING THIS WORSE! P-Please! Just let me have a moment alone..."_

Harumi turned to Lloyd in concern. Lloyd glanced to his father, who seemed to be quite disturbed about something.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked, gazing into his father's dark purple eyes. "Are you alright?"

"N-No, son..." Garmadon shook his head. "I would do _anything_ to protect you..." he replied. "I do _not_ want to lose you again."

The younger one embraced his father very close to him, not wanting to let him go whatsoever.

Garmadon stroked his hair gently and shut his eyes to keep the tears he was about to shed at bay.

Harumi's mother, Kyoto, put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Y-Yeah..." Harumi murmured into her mother's shoulder as she softly cried."

"Shhh... I'm here, Harumi..." Kyoto whispered to her daughter. "I _won't leave you..._ "

Her father, Yokura watched in concern then joined their embrace.

Garmadon eventually calmed down. "We should go home." He turned to Lloyd. "There is something I've been waiting to give you, son."

Lloyd nodded in response and they got onto the _Destiny's Bounty_ , setting the course back to the Temple of Airjitzu.

Lloyd and Harumi were standing together on the bridge of the boat, gazing out at the scenery as they flew past. The two were glad to be in each other's company, without having to worry about harming one another. Lloyd felt relieved.

Garmadon watched the pair with pride. "Lloyd," he called softly.

The energy elemental turned at his father's voice. "Yeah?"

"I love you, my son. You have come _so far._ I couldn't be more proud of the young man you have now become. I truly am so proud of you, Lloyd... It's going to be alright, son." Garmadon spoke softly, squeezing Lloyd's ands in reassurance. "I'll be here... I'll never leave your side... You may be older, but you are still my child at heart. I love you so much. You make my life complete."

Lloyd's eyes started to water at his father's consolations. "You're the best...I'm glad to have a father like you..."

"Of course, Lloyd... You mean the absolute world to me... If not for you, I would have caused so much pain, but destiny brought us together once again." Garmadon embraced Lloyd and shut his eyes for a moment whilst the green ninja sobbed quietly into his father's chest from overwhelming joy and admiration. "I'm right here... You are going to be okay... We are _all_ going to be okay..."

A few minutes passed. They had arrived.

~OwOwOwO~

The father and son had just finished helping Harumi's family move into the Temple of Airjitzu. While the former Quiet One was spending time with her parents, Garmadon decided to spend a moment with his son. Lloyd was in his room, looking at an old photo album when his father came in holding a long, green silk box with small, pink cherry blossoms embroidered on it.

"I have something for you." Garmadon sat down on the bed beside his son.

Lloyd gently took the box from his father with a soft nod. He opened it up. Inside was a sword made from deepstone, like the one he had used in his battles against the Sons of Garmadon, although his sword was made from iron then. The guard was embellished with gold, as was the pommel. The pommel also had a dark green tassel hanging from it. The grip was a dark green rope with golden accents. Lloyd's name was engraved on the blade itself in ancient Ninjagian script.

Lloyd lifted the blade out of its casing and put the box aside. Placing the sword gently and carefully on his lap, he glanced back to Garmadon with tears in his eyes. "It's beautiful, father..."

Garmadon softly smiled. "I had this made in hopes that I could've given it to you after the Tournament of Elements." His lighthearted gaze faded in an instant. "But then– _But then everything changed completely..._ " His eyes teared up at the memories of his banishment, demise, and rebirth; he choked back a sob.

"Oh..." Lloyd breathed as he put the sword aside and tightly embraced his father. "It won't matter... _we're together now..._ "

"I know... But _it's just so hard_ to forget the past..." Garmadon's voice trembled slightly as he spoke. "I didn't want to leave you so early..."

"But I'm here with you now..." Lloyd insisted. "Please...let go..."

"Lloyd..." Garmadon sobbed quietly. " _Lloyd... I NEED you..._ "

"Father..." Lloyd stroked Garmadon's hair. "I'm right here..."

Minutes turned to hours. Garmadon eventually calmed down.

"I have missed you so much..." the destruction elemental whispered. "I promise to never leave your side..."


	5. Never Again

**Short chapter, but here's another one!**

* * *

"Lloyd? Are you alright?" Garmadon asked his sobbing child as he held him. "I'm so worried about you..."

It was later in the day and Lloyd hadn't left his room for the past hour. Now they were sitting on the side of the bed in each other's arms.

Lloyd buried his face into his father's strong chest, continuing to cry. "Wh-Why did your evil side want to _k-kill me?!_ "

Garmadon sighed, the guilt coursing through his soul. "I wanted to protect the realms from the Oni, but never in the way that I did... I never wanted to hurt you... You _know_ that."

"Dad..." Lloyd buried his face deeper, whimpering distressfully. " _Don't leave me..._ "

Garmadon ran his fingers through his son's hair in reassurance. "Oh, Lloyd... _I never will..._ "

Lloyd let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around his father, fear taking over in his mind. "I love you, father..."

Garmadon gave a soft smile as he replied compassionately, "I love you too, my precious angel..."

Lloyd sighed again, moving closer to his father. He sought comfort and safety in this time of internal conflict and turmoil. Those past few days hurt him more than he could ever imagine.

The sensei gazed down in concern and empathy for his only child. He wished with all his heart that he never had to leave. Lloyd was broken because of him, and it tore the sensei apart completely. " _I-I did this_ to you..." he sobbed. "I am _so sorry_ , Lloyd... _So sorry..._ "

"D-Daddy...I'm scared... I need help... _I need_ you _!_ "

"I know..." Garmadon gazed sadly into his son's pleading gaze as he pulled him closer. "I'm right here..."

Harumi entered the room whilst gasping softly. She saw that the green ninja had collapsed in his father's arms. It shattered her as well. She sat down beside him and replied, "Lloyd...I am so sorry..." She then turned to Garmadon. "He's...so fragile..."

The older man heard her so clearly. "It's partly my fault. You are _not alone_. As much as I hate to admit it..." He shook his head disapprovingly. "I- _I wish I never left..._ "

Lloyd shuddered. "Don't leave me..."

" _I won't. Not now. Not ever. Nothing will happen to you on my watch. I promise to protect you now and forevermore. I love you too dearly..._ "

" _I love you too._ I really don't want you to go."

"Oh, dear child, _I'll always be here whenever you need me..._ Nothing will ever tear us apart... Nothing will... _Nothing at all..._ " Garmadon's voice was so endearing and lovely. " _I love you more than words could ever express..._ "

"Lloyd..." Harumi whispered consolingly. "He's right. He loves you." Her face lowered in guilt. "Oh, how could I have been so blind into thinking that...your father hated you..."

"Harumi..." Lloyd sighed. "It was a mistake. I forgive you. Everything is okay. My father is here. You're here. I couldn't be happier."

A few minutes passed. Lloyd finally calmed down. Harumi left the room at Garmadon's request.

"My child..." The destruction elemental gazed down at his son, compassion filling him as he embraced Lloyd tighter. " _I've missed you so much..._ "

" _I missed you too, dad..._ I just can't believe it! You're here in my arms, and I've missed you really badly... I just don't want to let go of you..." Lloyd smiled softly as he curled up in his father's embrace. "Please... _don't_ leave me..."

"Ohhhh... I wish I never had to leave in the first place... I won't leave you again... _I promise you..._ " The sensei softly kissed his son's forehead in reassurance. "I love you more than you could ever know, my angel..."

The energy master was grateful to have his father with him at the moment. Even if their past was so chaotic and tragic, he was just glad that they were together. Everything seemed to be coming together, and nothing would tear them apart ever again. Not if Garmadon had anything to say about it. The father was relieved and contented. Likewise, he had missed his child. They could finally live together in peace.

It had been so long.


	6. Peace Cannot Last Forever

Lloyd was standing out on the bridge that evening after dinner, gazing into the sparkly, blue koi pond, reminiscing the last couple weeks. His heart was shattered in many more ways than one, and he couldn't help but wonder if this would all come to an end.

"Lloyd, you've been distant... What's going on?" Garmadon asked as he put a hand on his child's shoulder. His voice was soft, but still authoritative. "It's okay. You can tell me... I'm your father."

"Well." Lloyd swallowed back a sob. "I just... _I-It still hurts..._ " He collapsed in his father's arms, unable to control his emotions. " _Sometimes I wish you weren't related to me..."_

Garmadon begged, tears streaming down his face. "Please... _don't say that_... You've missed me... I've missed you too... Don't do this to me... Don't tear our relationship apart... _not after I've just gotten you back..._ "

"Sorry... _I don't know what's happening to me..._ " Lloyd lowered his head guiltily, leaning into his father's comforting hold as he let tears fall. " _I c-can't believe I said that to you..._ "

"Son, _I forgive you_... Please don't feel bad about this... You're only upset... Sometimes that happens...you say something you don't really mean wholeheartedly. _I'm right here now... I'll always be here... I'll always love, protect, and support you until the end..._ "

The green ninja smiled softly at his father's words, nuzzling closer to his chest.

Garmadon ran his fingers through his son's hair, whispering sweet nothings into it as Lloyd slowly calmed down in his arms. "Nothing will _ever_ tear us apart..."

"I'm sorry that I said that to you..."

"It's okay... I know you didn't mean it..."

Lloyd shut his eyes for a moment, basking in his father's consolations and comfort.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon...I'm so glad you're here with me... It has been such a long time..." the destruction elemental murmured, his soft, velvety voice resonating in so much immense emotion.

"It really hurts..."

"I know, son, but I'm right here...I'll protect you... I won't let this happen again... We've got to move on, my child..." Garmadon ran his fingers through his son's hair, gently and consolingly. "Stay... _stay here with me... I'll never leave...I love you so overwhelmingly, I just don't know how I would fare without you..._ "

"I love you too, dad... I don't want you t-to leave m-me..." Lloyd sobbed, burying his face deeper into his father's loving hold.

"I won't... Shhh... Hold on... _hold on..._ " Garmadon let out a shuddering breath, consumed with immense emotions himself.

Lloyd let his sobs grow stronger as the pain spilled out.

" _My baby boy... I'm here... I'm here... I'm here..._ " Garmadon softly cried in sympathy. It pained him inside to see Lloyd so broken like this. "I love you more than you could ever know, dear son..."

"I love you, daddy..." Lloyd buried his head deeper into his father's chest. " _Never leave me..._ "

"I will never..." Garmadon consoled, his voice soft and reassuring. "It'll be okay... _at last we are together. Nothing..._ I promise _...nothing will happen to us. I'm here..._ "

Lloyd smiled and laid his head gently on his father's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here..."

"So am I. It's so wonderful to hear your voice again... You bring me _so_ much joy... So much emotion... I love you, Lloyd..."

Lloyd wordlessly nodded. He then gazed out into the setting sun, his eyes slowly closing, tired from the emotion that had come that day.

"My son... Shall I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah..." Lloyd murmured, leaning closer into his father's chest. "Don't leave me... _Don't leave me..._ "

" _I'm here, my son..._ " Garmadon ran his fingers through Lloyd's hair.

Lloyd buried his face close and cried out uncontrollably again.

" _Hold onto me, Lloyd... Just hold on... Let it all out..._ " Garmadon's voice was soft and consoling, even though he was broken from the past events as well. " _My little angel..._ everything is going to be alright..."

Lloyd let out a shuddering breath after a few minutes, calming down at last. "I-I'm so tired..."

"I know... I can tell... Come... We'll go to your room... We can sleep there..."

Lloyd softly nodded, the two of them walking back to the temple, and into his room. He reached for his fluffy green blanket and rolled over into it, instantly falling asleep at the soft bristles that brushed against him.

Garmadon softly smiled at Lloyd's antics, sitting beside his son's body, running his fingers through Lloyd's hair. "Sleep... I'll be here... _right beside you... It has been so long..._ _So long..._ "

A few moments passed, and the master of destruction shifted Lloyd over a bit to sleep next to him.

" _Goodnight, my child... Watashi wa koko ni imasu... Anata no soba de eien ni..._ " ( _I will stay here...forever by your side..._ )

~OwOwOwO~

Lloyd woke up unusually early. At five-in-the-morning. He went outside to the balcony and remained there for several minutes. What his father had told him about the Oni coming absolutely terrified him. He didn't want to lose his dad again.

Garmadon noticed him leave the bed. Concern growing in his soul, the master of destruction walked over to where he was. "Are you okay, my child? You seem distressed. Is something the matter?"

Lloyd reluctantly nodded. "I'm terrified, dad... Y-You said that you were trying to protect Ninjago from the Oni... A-And...I fear they may be coming soon... _I'm just so scared..."_ He shuddered and laid his head down against his arms which were on the railing. He choked back a sob. "Wh-When I lost you, I didn't know what would happen... I f-felt so lost without you... _so broken..._ I-I just...didn't know how to move on...to push through the pain... I was terrified... You left me so soon... A-And then when your e-evil side d-disowned me...it just...hurt more than I could ever bear. _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_ " Lloyd let go. He collapsed onto his knees and sobbed, letting out all the pain and suffering that was consuming him at the moment.

"My child..." Garmadon knelt to his level, tears streaming down his cheek in sympathy for his only son. "I'm so sorry... I should have been there for you much, _much earlier..._ But I am here for you now, and I will never leave your side again... Come here, Lloyd... " The destruction elemental returned the expression, inviting his son into an embrace, which he returned. "My precious angel... It'll be okay... I'll be here with you forever... _I'll never leave you, my son...never again..._ "

" _T-Thank you..._ " Lloyd nuzzled deeper into his father's warm and comforting hold as he slowly regained composure..

" _Of course, sweetheart..._ " Garmadon cooed lovingly, running his fingers gently through his son's hair. "There are things from my past I regret, but I never once regretted having you... _You're everything to me... You're my whole world... I am so grateful to have you as my dear child..."_

Lloyd smiled at his father's endearing words, touched deeply by them. " _I'm grateful to have you as my father... I don't want to lose you again..._ "

"That will _never happen_... We're together now... _Here I'll stay..._ forever _..._ "

The energy elemental took in a deep breath and slowly pulled away, gratitude clear in his eyes. "Thanks for always being there for me..."

"I'm your father, Lloyd. It's my responsibility. Even if you are older, I will _always_ be here to support you, no matter what. And... _I love you, my child...more than words could ever express..._ "

" _I love you too, father..._ " Lloyd let out a breath, finally coming to himself.

The two remained in each other's arms for a few minutes more.

"LLOYD! THERE'S THIS HUGE DARK CLOUD HOVERING OVER NINJAGO CITY!"

Lloyd let go of his father at once, turning to see Harumi. She was panicking.

" _No... It can't be..._ " Garmadon muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "The Oni are here...but why so soon?"

Lloyd turned back to his father, wrapping an arm around him. "We'll do this together..."

Garmadon smiled softly in reply. "Together."

"I love you..." Lloyd whispered.

"Me too." The master of destruction turned to Harumi. "Harumi, you go with your parents on the Destiny's Bounty. Lloyd and I will get the others."

"Yeah. Don't want a repeat of _that_." the former princess replied ruefully.

"I'll see you sometime soon," Lloyd smiled. "Take care."

"You as well." Harumi nodded, the young couple embracing one another for a moment before the teenage girl left.

Lloyd pulled his BorgPhone out to text the ninja team's group chat. _'Waiting for you. Oni are here.'_

 _'ARE YOU SERIOUS?!'_ Jay texted back a few seconds later.

 _'Sadly, yes. Dad confirmed it. It's what drove his evil side to...ALMOST kill me. To gain enough power to stop them.'_

 _'Ouch...'_ Kai responded. _'That's gotta hurt. :('_

 _'I know... But I'm just glad he's not evil now.'_ Lloyd smiled as he looked up from his phone, his father returning the expression. _'See you outside HQ!'_

The other ninja quickly acknowledged their teammate's request.

As Lloyd put his phone away, he and Garmadon rushed outside to await the others' arrival.


	7. Cascade

**Here's a short, albeit emotional, chapter.**

 **-Zena**

* * *

Lloyd sighed as he looked out into the distance. _What's taking them so long? What if they don't make it? What if? What if? What–_

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Garmadon asked, interrupting his son's swirling thoughts.

"It's nothing, dad." Lloyd muttered, looking down.

The sensei turned his son's head to meet his eyes. "Lloyd, please. Be honest with me. Are you alright?"

Lloyd let out a breath and obliged. "It's just...this could be our last battle together... They're beings of _pure destruction_... _I'm so scared, dad... What if...what if we_ don't _make it?_ " He then turned to embrace his father, who returned the gesture.

"Whatever happens, Lloyd, I will _always_ be here with you..." Garmadon gently pulled away, placing a hand on his son's chest, over where his heart was. " _Right here..._ Remember that..." He pulled him close.

Lloyd softly nodded, nestling against his father for a few moments more. " _I will... I love you, daddy..._ " He let out a soft, quiet sob, relieved his father was here now.

Garmadon ran his fingers through his son's hair, basking in the moment, before all the chaos that would soon happen. " _I know, baby...I know... I love you too, so very much... We'll stay together..._ always _..._ "

" _Father...FAAAAATHHEEEERRRRR_!" Lloyd shrieked, unable to hold back his emotions anymore. He collapsed to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

" _Ohh Lloyd...Lloyd Montgomery, come here...stay close to me dear child, I'll never let you go...I'll never let you go, Lloyd..._ " The master of destruction pulled his son close, rocking him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into his soft blonde hair. "I love you, my dearest..."

Lloyd let out a shuddering breath as he slowly calmed down. "I love you too, daddy..."

Just then, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Nya touched down onto the grounds of the Airjitzu Temple.

Lloyd rushed over to his teammates. "Hey guys!"

"Oh yeah! That dark cloud scared me a bit too." Jay winced.

"We were worried about you." Kai hugged Lloyd tight.

Lloyd smiled softly, glad to have such supportive comrades. But what scared him was the fact that there would soon be demons bent on destroying Ninjago coming their way...and that his family were descended from them. He didn't want to turn evil...whether it be willingly or unwillingly. And he didn't want to fight his father again... He glanced back towards Garmadon, who put a hand on his back and gently stroked down it.

"I'm right here... Always... I adore you, Lloyd Montgomery..."

"I love you too..." Lloyd embraced his father close. "Don't leave me again..."

"I won't. _Never..._ "

Lloyd smiled softly in his father's arms. "Thanks, dad..."

"Of course." Garmadon ran his fingers through his son's hair. "As much as I'd love to stay with you, we've got to go before it's too late."

Lloyd nodded softly, pulling away. "Yeah, let's go..." He concentrated, summoning a golden energy dragon with his powers. "Dad, you coming?" He gazed into his father's gentle purple eyes, extending a hand out for Garmadon to join him.

"Of course." Garmadon smiled softly, taking Lloyd's hand, getting onto the dragon behind his son.

Almost immediately after, the six dragons took off and sped as fast as they could towards Ninjago City.

Lloyd's eyes widened as they got closer.

The city was in complete ruin and there was no one in the midst of the buildings. And the dark cloud had disappeared.

They landed in the center of the city, the dragons dissipating as the group dismounted. There was rubble everywhere, and the sky was up in smoke.

"No... _it can't be..._ _We're too late..._ _IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_ " Lloyd screamed, falling to his knees. He was unable to hold his emotions back any longer as he heavily sobbed into his hands.

It was just too much.

"Lloyd..." Garmadon knelt beside his son and held him so very tightly to his chest, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. " _This is not your fault, my angel... This was never your fault... Never..._ "

Lloyd just continued bawling, his body trembling out of control. "Yes it was! _We failed! All because I was so stupidly ignorant to think that the Oni would come much later, and I just..._ "

" _Lloyd...that's not true...please don't think that way... Please, son..._ " Garmadon's voice was barely above a whisper. " _Oh, sweetheart... What has gotten into you?_ " He continually rocked his child while stroking his hair ever so gently, closing his eyes. Oh, how he wished he could remove those swirling thoughts from his son's mind.

To hold him close... _forever_.

" _I wish it never had to_ BE LIKE THIS _!_ " Lloyd shrieked, tightening his grip on his father, unable to calm down now.

"My child..." Garmadon whispered, stroking his son's hair, continually holding on to his precious baby. "I'm here for you... I will _never leave again..._ I want this to be over just as much as you do, Lloyd... You are only twelve, despite the fact that you are in a teenager's body. I know this is a lot for you to handle..." He was barely able to hold tears back now. " _I wish it never had to be like this... I wish I never turned evil, not to mention leaving you for as long as I did... I wish your destiny didn't have to come so soon... If only I had been there for you from the very beginning..._ "

The others watched the exchange in sympathy, concerned for their youngest comrade.

 _This was truly Lloyd's breaking point._


	8. Reconciliation

An hour passed, and Lloyd's sobs were reduced to shaky breaths. Garmadon continued to hold him, never daring to let go of his child.

Lloyd was just whispering incessantly, nuzzling against his father's hold. "D-Daddy... I don't wanna go... _I don't wanna go... Don't leave me... I don't wanna be alone... Pleaaase..._ "

"I have you now, Lloyd..." Garmadon whispered in reply. "I'm right here... _I won't leave you again..._ " It was then that he realized...

 _The Oni only destroyed the city to..._ " _N-No..._ "

At once, the master of destruction tightened his embrace on his only child, rocking him gently. " _I won't let them shatter our relationship...not again..._ " Determination coursed through his soul as he shut his eyes, willing himself to calm down. "I promise to protect you...with _every fiber of my being_... I won't let them _ever tear us apart..._ "

Those words finally brought Lloyd to contentment. He slowly pulled away from his father, gently squeezing his hands. "I love you..."

" _I love you too, my child..._ " Garmadon cradled his son's face in his hand before letting go and helping him up.

But before the parent and child could leave with the other ninja to find the source of the destruction, a raspy female voice was heard calling for them.

" _Wait!_ "

It belonged to Mystaké, the old lady at the tea shop. "There is something I must tell you. I kept it secret for so long. I am an oni. I was sent here when they ordered me to destroy or corrupt the First Spinjitzu Master."

Lloyd's eyes glowed as she said that, causing him to push his father back as he screamed, " _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! HOW COULD YOU?!_ "

" _Lloyd, wait!_ " Garmadon cried out. "Please!"

" _Lloyd!_ " Nya exclaimed " _Calm down!_ "

" _I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE!_ " the master of energy shrieked, racing off into the distance

His father rushed after him, desperate to get him back. He couldn't help but sympathize. He couldn't take it.

His son had gotten overwhelmed again, _resenting his only father_...

It was too much for the sensei to bear.

~OwOwOwO~

Lloyd just ran. Away from his teammates. Away from Mystaké.

 _Away from his father..._

After all that time, Garmadon never told him about their lifelong friend being... _one of those monsters._

And it hit him like a ton of bricks, making him resent his father more. _How could you... I thought she was our ally... How could you have not told me this..._

He remembered when his father revealed about the Elemental Masters, all those years ago.

Another part of history kept secret by Garmadon.

Lloyd felt his element begin to surge up. His sobs grew stronger, and he couldn't stop trembling. He couldn't control his emotions...it was getting to be too much for him again...

" _I JUST CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNTTT!_ " the master of energy shrieked, latching onto Zane's statue, the one built in memoriam to him after the Overlord's second vanquishment.

Which reminded him of Garmadon comforting him...

Which reminded him of the present situation, upsetting Lloyd further.

~OwOwOwO~

The master of destruction gasped softly at the sight before him.

Lloyd was trembling violently, leaning against the broken statue of Zane, green and gold energy emanating around his body.

Garmadon sat down beside him, only to be pushed away by his own child.

And it hurt... _so much..._

"LET GO OF ME!" Lloyd shrieked, trembling even more.

" _No, Lloyd_ ," Garmadon insisted." _Look at me._ " The father grabbed his child's shoulders, forcing him to meet his eyes. His serious purple ones gazed pleadingly into his son's emerald ones. "I know you don't want to accept it, but it's true... _I'm sorry..._ But I have known Mystaké for a very long time. She truly has changed."

" _SHUT UP! STOP LYING TO ME!_ "

" _Stop...please, Lloyd...please...just calm down... I am not lying... I know you need me... Please, dear...calm down..._ "

" _I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER!_ " All of this was too much for him now.

"LLOYD _, ENOUGH!_ " Garmadon outright shouted, silencing his own child.

The said master of energy lifted his hands up in fear. His father was never this angry at him. And it scared him so much. "Daddy..." Lloyd whimpered, curling up into a ball.

Garmadon just couldn't understand the rationale as to why his son would say something like that... _they were so close...and now_... He couldn't contain his own tears any longer. "I'm sorry, but I just..." he choked back a sob. "I just don't understand...what has gotten into you... You do realize that your words have...have...tormented me...? Lloyd, listen...I can't...believe you...you would say such things... I just...I just..." He buried his face in his hands, quietly sobbing.

" _Daddy, I'm so sorry..._ _I'm so sorry..._ " Lloyd whispered repeatedly.

Garmadon shut his eyes, taking in his son's words. _He probably didn't mean it...he still loves me... It'll be okay...it'll all be okay..._

"My child..." Garmadon looked up, meeting his son's eyes with his watery purple ones. "I forgive you... You didn't really mean it... You were only overwhelmed... Come here, little one..."

Lloyd nodded, burying his face into his father's chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

"My child... I love you... I only ever wanted the best for you... Do you understand?" Garmadon cradled his son protectively.

"Y-Yeah..." Lloyd whimpered. "I'm sorry I said _th-that..._ "

"It's okay, my son...you were upset... _I miss your personality, Lloyd..._ " He ran his fingers ever so gently through his son's hair. "And you were right... Perhaps I should have told you earlier... But all of that is in the past..." He gently let go, taking his son's hands, gently squeezing them. " _I just want to move on..._ I don't want our lives to be full of suffering and despair..." He cradled Lloyd's cheek with his right hand, Lloyd nodding wordlessly in response. "I'll be with you... _Everything will be alright..._ "


	9. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Short, and this is the final chapter. I'm leaving it open-ended.**

 **-Zena**

* * *

When Lloyd calmed down moments later, he brought out the sword his father gave him.

"You don't want it?" Garmadon shifted over, placing the sword between the two of them.

"...Yes... _no_...I..." Lloyd choked back a sob again, leaning his elbow against the sword, but in his despair, his arm moved, causing the blade to cut him just slightly. He yelped in pain as that happened.

"Lloyd, _careful_..." His father healed the wound at once, placing the sword on the ground.

The master of energy shook his head and sighed. "I don't know _what I want_ anymore... These few days truly have taken a toll on me... I've been through too much..."

"I understand completely, but you must never let your emotions cloud your judgement. Not now..." Garmadon pulled away, cradling his son's face with his hand. "This battle is far from over...Ninjago and the other realms are at stake, and I..." He held back tears, closing his eyes to keep them at bay. "I cannot risk losing you again, Lloyd Montgomery... _I adore you too much..._ "

"What was I _thinking_...?" Lloyd whimpered, gazing down guiltily.

" _Look at me..._ " The master of destruction's voice was firm, albeit soft. He gazed in his son's emerald eyes with assurance and forgiveness. "You didn't mean it."

Lloyd slowly looked up. "Father...I wanna move on, but it's just so hard to..."

"I know you are scared, my son...but I will be right here with you every step of the way. _I won't ever leave your side again._ _I love you all too much to let that happen to you..._ "

Touched by his father's words, the master of energy drew in a deep breath and finally calmed down. "You're right... I shouldn't let this weigh me down. Thank you for everything, father..."

"Of course..." Garmadon replied, pulling away and taking his son's hands once more. "I will _always_ be with you..."

Lloyd nodded, standing up and taking the sword from the ground, placing it back in its scabbard. "Let's go."

" _Together._ "

And they would do it.

Because a ninja never quits!


End file.
